Surrender
by CretianStar
Summary: What better way to have Bellatrix Lestrange, than tied to a chair? But Snape likes to make her remember who she belongs to first.


A/N: Short naughtiness smut ball.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Severus watched as Bellatrix remained bound in the chair before him, her body rocking from side to side as she tried to remove the leather binds.<p>

"Bella baby, when are you going to learn?" His smooth voice made her feel like she was eleven years old being reprimanded by a teacher.

Her answer was a snarl and words twisted by anger.

His smirk made her wriggle even more so, her wand was locked away and the room was bare; no non-verbal spells were penetrating his shield and she was pissed.

"Snape?!" She screamed again. "Who do you think you are!? I am older than you!" His answering snigger was an insult and she screamed again.

"Now Bella, that's what I want to hear." She stopped trying to escape long enough for to catch the amused look in his eyes.

"What do you want to hear Severus?"

"You, scream my name." His murmur sent shivers up her spine but she levelled her gaze at him.

"You're going to have to do a lot better to make that happen." She whispered back as he drew towards her.

"I'm a good worker." His soft words against her ear sent goose-bumps across her body and heat to rocket in her belly. He bit her ear softly before pressing kisses down her neck and along her bare shoulder, dipping to the line of the corset across her chest. His lips make her shiver involuntarily and Bellatrix inwardly curses that he can make the fire flare in her stomach, in a way that Rodolphus will always lack. She holds her breath for as long as possible, desperate to quell the feelings he stirs within her but as the world starts to fade she draws in a deep lungful and lets out a moan to compensate.

His touch by now has lowered and he's lifting the hem of her customary black dress. His fingers scrape deliberately up her bare calf, rolling around her knee cap before dancing up her thigh. He gets half way and continues down again. Grasping the hem, he pushes the cumbersome fabric to pool in her lap. He draws away from her thighs though and grasps the bodice of her corset tightly. Flicking out a silver knife she watches, heat in her eyes, as he slices the fabric neatly down the middle, low enough for him to free her breasts.

"These are made to be bitten Bella." He croons and she throws her head back with a moan. They're alone in his library at Spinners End and she whimpers, desperate not to give him the satisfaction of moaning his name. He follows through on his word, lightly rolling one nipple with his fingers while the other is caressed by his tongue and lips. She's practically bouncing on the chair but she refuses to say his name.

Snape senses her deliberate teasing and kisses down the split of the fabric and buries his head between her legs. He bites her thighs making her whine before he sucks on her clit. There's no romance in this, it's about power and possession and right now she's deeply enthralled to him. At the mercy of that silver tongue which is just as clever at pleasuring her as it is annoying her. He dips his fingers into her body and she cries out at the added bonus.

"Snape more!" She screams and realises all too late that she's surrendered to his whim. She can almost feel the smugness radiate from him and he slows his ministrations. "Don't you dare Severus." He pauses and curls his fingers inside her, but the momentum's been lost and she needs more. "Your tongue Snape is not as busy as it should be." She says silkily and he hesitates again but he watches her right thigh tremble and he thinks. Why not be the man to satisfy the infamous Bellatrix Lestrange?

He almost attacks her body once again and she's crying out as the build-up hits her like the Hogwarts Express. She screams as her body shatters, pulling against the bindings he tricked her into and she only came too as he kissed her slowly.

"I should curse you into tomorrow Snape." She snarls as he pulls away.

"You said that last time." He said drily, unbuckling the leather straps with a flick of his wand. He smirks as she stands and eyes him crossly. "But you like what I can do to you." He whispers against her ear and she shivers in response.

"I'm also sure _Severus_ that you like what I do back." She murmurs and runs her hand along his covered length. She can almost feel it pulse beneath her touch, it definitely twitches and she smiles in response. "Would you prefer the bed?" She raises on eyebrow and he growls in response before kissing her again.


End file.
